metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Armantula513/Archive 2
This is Armantula513's usertalkpage Archive 2 back to my current talk =Administrator Q's= If you have any questions related to this site, please leave your questions under here. If you are new, you can do this by typing a title between two pairs of equal signs (To make a "title" out of a divider bar), and then placing your message under your newly-made title. Please do not use the "Post a Comment" option at the top of the page. Unscanned I am trying to go through getting 100% for the best ending.. I know that it really isn't so worth it but I am playing back through for fun and thought I would go for it. I missed the scan of the Adult Sheegoth. I did save after this. I was wondering if there is any way I can get this scan now. I went back to the room I fought it in before and it doesn't reappear. Is there anthing I can do or should I just play through the rest of the game. I am not going to redo 1/4 of the game for one scan. amccaul ~~Sept 6th, 2008~~ :Go to the room in Phendrana Drifts where you fought Thardus. After beating him, there's always an Adult Sheegoth in the center of the room. Diachronos 23:32, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Question Hi! I registered as a member two days ago, and I've been editing and adding a lot since. Unfortunately, I just noticed that I haven't been typing the date of my posts and stuff. Is... that bad? Also, if I did ANYTHING else wrong, sorry bout that. Edit Count Is there any kind of template that I can use to show the number of edits I've done? There was one on tPokepedia, so I was wondering if it was possible here. Oh, and thanks for sending me the welcome. I'm happy now :) Reptilia 00:50, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Reptilia 00:06, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Bulbapedia has a (strictly enforced) edit limit on the User pages. Is there one on Wikitroid too? Diachronos 23:34, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Right? Armantula I just nominated myself as admin! And I am so afraid I didn't do it right, the instructions were a tad confusing. So I was wondering if you could look at it and tell me, did I do it right? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 10:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) What do you mean I didn't?!?! I just looked at it and I see them answered. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 11:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Reference Help I just found out that Metroid Prime 1&2 are being re-made for the Wii. Although I don't know how to add a reference without screwing up the pages. This is it: http://wii.ign.com/articles/915/915548p2.html If you could add that as a reference on the pages Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, underneath the "Wii Version" parts that would be a big help. Think you could? Zabbeth 14:56, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Never mind, I found out how to do it. Zabbeth 17:21, 4 October 2008 (UTC) =Conversation= '''You wanna talk to me? Leave your statements under this title.' Just remember: No excessive profanity, don't insult eachother, and most importantly, '''don't insult me!' ''No hating! please check my talk. I have a question for you Samusiscool2 12:30, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Metroid Dread Subject when is dread coming out? "Samusiscool", is that you? At the moment, Metroid Dread is officially cancelled, but that doesn't stop fans from speculating it's future release. Nothing official points to any release date, or even a confirmation of it's development. But the Nintendo E3 press conference showed an image of Samus, so this may indicate that something is in devalapvelopment. Be sure to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:11, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah im not big on e3 Samusiscool Well, it's the main outlet for most gamers to get new info on new games launching in the coming seasons. Although this year's E3 was quite disappointing, it has been much better in the past. (you do know where the tilde button is, right? If you don't it's to the left of the 1 button. It's a little faster than typing your user name out, so it's a very good habit to start.) [[User:Armantula513|'''''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 08:21, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ohSamusiscool 08:22, 2 August 2008 (UTC) What suit was she in?Samusiscool2 21:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Samus appeared in the press conference in her regular Varia Suit as seen in Metroid Prime 2, 3, & Hunters. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Mabye its the SA-X.Samusiscool2 by the way check out my talk page!Samusiscool 08:24, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Structure You may remember the article you edited, SA-X? Well, I saw that it lacked a bit of structure so I seperated certain things (such as the assumption you made about the Core X seeing the Omega Metroid as a greater threat) and gave them their own titles so that the reader might see what he wants to see, and Fast Lizard has a cow over it! Did you see my edits? They were justified!!! The assumption might mislead the reader and that wasn't proven, the X's motivation for letting itself be absorbed so I just put it into a theory section. Joshadow 03:21, 3 August 2008 (UTC) E-Manga Sorry man, but that is like saying a character appeared in "The Nightmare Before Christmas in 3-D" or "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Special Edition" when they were already in the original. Why would you go out of your way to do something like that? ChozoBoy Thank you for understanding, but the general confusion between the two is precisely the reason I feel something should be done. Unless I am misreading your message, it seems like you had said that the e-manga had come first and that the character had more of a role in the e-manga (which is a color/sound/animated copy of the manga), as both are incorrect. I hate to see this type of disinformation spreading so rampantly, even to reach admins such as yourself. I don't understand why a Wiki should not have correct names and information, only because the general public only knows it by a false name. That seems like more the reason to correct it to me, how about you? ChozoBoy 12:12, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Brawl! Well, Armantula. You did in fact convince me. About two days ago I was in G2K Games (a game dealership where I live, if you don't have one) and I bought a copy of Brawl. And although I haven't played online yet, I am simply going to say, I own with Ganondorf! I have played against an astoundingly numerous amount of people, (well, maybe not that many) and have completely annihilated them! So thanks Armantula, for giving me the gift, that is, '''''BRAWL. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 07:09, 4 August 2008 (UTC) My response Uh huh... Well, I admit I did go a bit overboard with the headings on the article (I love to make things dramatic), but if you will, put that article back on and I will edit the headings accordingly. My bad!!! By the way, I bitch a lot, so... yeah "O rly" says the owl, and then he flies away... Joshadow 00:39, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Ugh, that sounds like another night at the Kakariko Tavern. Man that place can get wild after dark. Hahahah -Devoted Zelda Fan, [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 09:44, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I went a bit overboard :Hey Armantula this is GF Remnant. I guess my last comment on the talk page of pure heck (Halo vs metroid thing) was too harsh. I apologize for getting a bit too angry and once that protection thing is gone I'll change it right away. I wasn't really directing that comment to anyone that made a comment. I pretty much started this mess so i'll be the one to end it. GF Remnant 16:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Definitely not the smartest thing i've done XD. Hope not too many people saw it cuz then people would hunt me down in real life. *Builds bigger, stronger, indestructible, and able to last until the end of time bomb shelter* GF Remnant 19:27, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Edits, etc. I've replied to your message on my talk page; please read it and act upon it. Thank you. — SheeEttin {T/ } 03:59, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Second Mission Mission Exepted! "RC 01/138 reporting for duty, thank you for the briefing commander. Lock and load Delta Squad..." ''--Star Wars Republic Commando [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 06:05, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Vote I simply want to thank you for voting Armantula. Wether you vote against me or for me, I only want to think you for it. Your vote gives me information I need to become a better member of Wikitroid. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 08:52, 12 August 2008 (UTC) the link thank you for that link, it is perfect! but... i dont have much downloadvolume(300MB isnt that good isnt it?) so i will give it to Nitzudan cause he loads all the pics. I dont think that ill have my new internet this month but i think it will work in september. PHazon 10:50, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Don't you? Don't you find it strange that the Smash trophy of Sylux should set him as "it" while the official manual clearly states him as a "he"? Nintendo needs to really check itself before they mislead a significant number of people, huh? I'm irritated by that! Joshadow (I can't sign because this keyboard has the tildes somewhere else so I'm just putting my name.) Appology I sincerrely ( hope I spelt that right ) appologize for the way I acted on Talk:Trace. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It was rude of me to stert a conflict over nothing. I hope that this does not make us enemies. Samuslovr1 02:02, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Ridley Actually, Ridley's weak spot ''is on his bottom jaw. The only version of Ridley that is vulnerable anywhere is the first, un-enhanced version found in Metroid (original), and Zero Mission, and then of course Omega Ridley. Other than that all of Ridley's forms' weak spots have been his bottom jaw. And even more importantly, the Ridley form that is talked about in the Resuscitation section, does share that weak spot. I'll go back and re-edit that in, but to ensure that we both are okay with it, I'll just edit it so that it is specifically referring to those Ridley forms. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 21:27, 20 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Ridley Ridley's weak spot was actually his mouth right? In Metroid Prime you have to stun him by shooting his mouth before he throws up plasma on you. And in Corruption, when Samus battles Ridley in the tunnel, after his health bar hits zero, it shows a cutscene were Samus freefalls down and shoots Ridley in the mouth (Pwnd!). I'd say that the lower jaw weak spot was supposed to be his mouth (Metroid was 8-bit after all). MetroidfanCNC Box! Hi, I've just one question, but first, I'm Ashka Harley from the German, English and French Spellbinder-Wiki, and I want to know, hwo you've made the box on the top of the page, where ist written down, that you are looking for an Administrator, 'cause I want so one also in my Wikis, coz I'm still looking for a good Admin too. Maybe you can help me! --Ashka Harley 17:22, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Why did you make nearly every word on your talk white? Said above. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:39, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Chat Armantula come to chat, I'm actually going to be on for a bit! [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 21:01, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Metroid Fanon Wiki Hello, this is Moblin slayer. I am relatively new to this wiki but not to wikis in general or the Metroid series; in fact, I've been playing for years (aka Fusion wasn't my first metroid game.) I have seen that this wiki has had problems with fanon in the past, so I have decided to start a Metroid Fanon wiki. If you would like to support, click here. Sorry if I am bothering you; all I want is help on the wiki from a user with a background in Metroid and who has wikia experience. See you around.--Moblin slayer 02:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I take offenseSamusiscool2 Samusiscool and Samusiscool2 there the same person please dont delete my 1st or 2nd account(on wikitroid)Samusiscool2 14:10, 30 August 2008 (UTC) excellent idea Good Idea with that forum for special sigs. I would have never thought of making something like that. Do you mind if I add a section for people like me who like more muted sigs? 'Metroidhunter32' 19:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Images If you wish you can delete the images I uploaded. I have started a Metroid fanon wiki and brought the images over there.--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 15:36, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Lego Metroid I understand the requirements now. It's fine, you can delete the Lego Metroid photos I uploaded. But the Metroid Wiki Fanon doesn't work for crap. But I'll keep trying. Thanks for letting me! =) Slench 1A No opposition from me. I only supported it on the basis that it might be expanded. Otherwise, it was a relatively useless article (Not that some of the fanon ones around here are much better...). ChozoBoy 12:06, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I'd like to say that I appreciate you being civil. From my experience, that doesn't seem to be too common on most Wikis. In regard to the comics, I did include arguments (for and against) of the relevancy to the canon on each of the comics' articles (as opposed to repeating them on every related page), and I'd suggest you take a look at them if you haven't. Some of the origins of the current canon have roots there that are quite surprizing. I feel it is best to present only the facts and let the reader come to their own conclusions, and fortunately that is the common procedure. About the articles in direct relation to the stories (characters, settings, etc.), I always first referenced where they were incorporated. In hindsight, I feel I probably should have made some further disclaimers on where specific information was derived from, such as CN plot on RX 338 (Most of the information is not directly related to the story, but just a general NCS info page). As for the points you mentioned: 1. You seem to know Metroid (manga) well, so I think I can skip some of the details. You should consider, that the author had drawn heavily from Super Metroid (comic), bringing characters that had been established there such as Chairman Keaton, Chief Hardy, and Old Bird (who fortunately made it into the GBA games, as well). I don't know if Houston shows up in the manga beyond the point that has been translated, but if not then he would be the only character that didn't make a return appearance. I don't think that comic should really be too questionable, though. 2. I agree that he is certainly not the dead SM character. That corpse struck me as a Fed Trooper, personally. Their current design seems to have drawn from it, and all of the MP2 concept art of them looks to stick pretty close to that guy. I'm not sure how you connected me with that belief of it being Armstrong, though. Hope I didn't miss addressing any points, my PC is broken so I'm typing from my girlfriend's Wii. ChozoBoy 02:13, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I was adding it when I realized I had to get to my Animation class. The game is loosely Metroid themed, and is generally considered a precursor to Metroid Prime Pinball. ChozoBoy 20:40, 4 September 2008 (UTC) You can make the call if you like. My reasoning for the addition was based on all of the connections (Similar story, characters, development team, and it being a basis for another game on this Wiki). ChozoBoy 20:51, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I know that this wiki doesn't do cameo pages. My reasoning was relying on the other supporting factors. ChozoBoy 21:01, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Everything I mentioned to you (Similar story, characters, development team, and it being a basis for another game on this Wiki) and anything already on the Galactic Pinball and Cosmic pages. The fact that a Metroid game was inspired by it seemed like almost enough for me. What do you think? ChozoBoy 21:09, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Sure thing. You might want to discuss Metroid Retrospective and Space Dragon as well. ChozoBoy 21:32, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Ah. I had just thought the policy was to only include official material. ChozoBoy 21:36, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Metroid II Art http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n02/dmg/mea/top.html The images on this site appear to be higher quality than the ones currently in use on this wiki, particularly the enemies. Don't know if you want to swap them, but I hope it helps. ChozoBoy 00:05, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I'm aware that there are many actual species of them. I created it because User:Dark Ridley had added a Disease Category, and I thought I'd help fill it out. ChozoBoy 16:15, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. ChozoBoy 16:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Speedy Deletion Go ahead, Delete it. Just, if you do, please remake Metroid Prime Hunters Multiplayer Strategies|it into a forum. Thanks!Samuslovr1 22:42, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Never mind, I've already made it! go ahead, Delete Metroid Prime Hunters Multiplayer Strategies!Samuslovr1 22:50, 11 September 2008 (UTC) RE:Humor I found a red link that in context directly referenced it to zoomer. I hate anything unnecessary clogging up the wanted pages so I redirected it. 'Metroidhunter32' 20:56, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, I've got something worth discussing here: http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Emergency_Pistol ChozoBoy 16:45, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Patrolling Thanks for taking over patrolling for me, I'm too tired to continue. See ya tomorrow! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:40, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Mistake erm when you welcomed Ksabers you put the welcome template on his user page not his talk page. Just letting you know. 'Metroidhunter32' 22:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Well, it would have been nice to ''fix that for me! looks around, in a paranoid manner Oh, don't worry about it. It's fixed, now. I won't expect anything from you or anybody else. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:41, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Help Armantula, I have reason to belive my account is being my account has been hacked. On the RFC form, I did not vote to keep the naming thing. But there is a vote in my name. Please help. Samusiscool2 00:44, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, The SIC2 Unknown naming system vote was not me The fan art vote was me. By the way, I'm Samusiscool3 now. Visit my page to find out why. Samusiscool3 15:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I'll try I'll try. I'm not that good with coding but I can examine the previous coding. Also thank you for saying that I was the most experienced that voted there. It is really quite a honor. Metroidhunter32 12:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I noticed that a fraction of the old crowd is voting. Do you think that you could use the site notice to bring more attention to it? Metroidhunter32 16:04, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Patrolling You really need to help out on edit patrolling whenever you have the time, the load is just too much for one person to handle. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:54, 10 November 2008 (UTC) It looks like you will have a very large queue to handle tonight (over two day's worth of edits). I simply cannot handle it in the time available to me. Please try to do as much of it as you possibly can tonight, and remember to always patrol edits whenever you get a chance to - it is your obligation as an administrator to do so. Don't take this wrong, I really do appreciate your help around here, but even patrolling just a few edits a day will make the load lighter for others. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:45, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Update: I handled a good part of the queue, but there's still a little bit to do. Again, don't stop patrolling! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:36, 10 November 2008 (UTC) RE: "tech question" A quick check of shows me the wiki does support : ImageMap (Version r35980) || Allows client-side clickable image maps using tag || Tim Starling --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:10, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Edits Can you use a bot to create and edit these MPH pages? Key: MPH = Metroid Prime Hunters Alinos *Magma Drop *High Ground *Processor Core *Piston Cave *Crash Site *Alinos Perch *Thermal Vast *Alimbic Gardens *Elder Passage go to redirect page and create *Stronghold Void 1 (Alinos) *Stronghold Void 2 (Alinos) *Biodefense Chamber A (Alinos) *Biodefense Chamber B (Alinos) Celestial Archives *Incubation Vault 03 edit *Tetra Vista edit *New Arrival Registration edit *Biodefense Chamber A (Celestial Archives) *Biodefense Chamber B (Celestial Archives) *Stronghold Void 2 (Celestial Archives) Vesper Defense Outpost *Weapons Complex *Cortex CPU *Statis Bunker go to redirect page and create *Fuel Stack go to redirect page and create Arcterra *Arcterra Gateway *Sic Transit *Ice Hive go to redirect page and create *Frost Labyrinth *Stronghold Void 1 (Arcterra) *Biodefense Chamber B (Arcterra) *Fault Line go to redirect page and create *Subterranean *Sanctorus *Stronghold Void 2 (Arcterra) *Biodefense Chamber A (Arcterra) Thank you! Wookiee123 6:19, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Bots aren't for adding individual content to individual pages, they are for adding the same content to many different pages. For example, bots would not be used for the task you suggested, but may be used for putting all of those pages in a category, or for tagging all the pages in a category, or removing a category from pages, etc. In addition, I'm the one who usually runs the bots (partly because I believe I'm the only one with the software). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:53, 29 November 2008 (UTC) New Images Policy As you may be aware, the RfC regarding images has just closed and has resulted in the new Images Policy. All administrators are advised to read it and take action against images in violation of policy as needed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:05, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry about going back to delete past uploaded images - I already went through the entire history of uploaded images and nuked or tagged them all (and read the message below :P) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:23, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Blocks When blocking users (such as 1001human), you should always enable AutoBlock (despite the chance of false positives). This prevents their IP from editing. If another user is affected, they should give you a block number (such as #43) which you can then unblock as if it was a username. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:25, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Patrolling (note: read the two sections above if you haven't already) It looks like, since school is starting again for me, a good portion of the patrolling load will once again fall to you. Try to do as much as you can when you can, as I will try to do. But, there are cases when I simply won't have time to patrol, so you might have more to do. My advice is to at least do it once every two days - that way, the load does not become unbearable. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:51, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Email I sent an email to the address you specified with your user account, check it. I'll be on IRC tonight, but probably away from the computer for the next few hours. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:19, 22 December 2008 (UTC) 2 things Where did you get your name from? I was just wondering. 2nd I'm a rollbacker now! No vandalism is safe! Samus iscool talk. 03:04, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Your IRC nickname You are receiving this message because Services indicates your registered IRC nickname is approaching or has passed the expiration time A quick reminder regarding IRC: Your registered nickname is approaching or has already passed the expiration deadline. This deadline is 60 days, and while passing the 60 day deadline does not mean you will automatically lose your nickname, it becomes open to others who wish to "take it over". Signing on to IRC using a client and then entering the identification command (/msg NickServ IDENTIFY password, replacing password with the password you used when registering the nickname) at least once every 60 days prevents this. You don't have to talk, you can just connect, identify, and sign off to reset the counter. This means that you will keep control over your nickname and prevents others from gaining control. Helpful hints: *If you find that someone is using your nickname without your authorization (you see a message like this: Nickname x'' is already in use, please select another one, and ''x is your registered nickname, you can forcably disconnect the user by entering this command: /msg NickServ GHOST nickname password, where nickname is the nickname you own and password is the password you use to identify (which you specified when registering on IRC). If you need help or have any questions, contact me however you see fit. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Additional information: :Your registered nickname: Armantula :Time since registered: 154 days :Time since last use: 27 days, not yet expired